A Poisoned Man
Chapter 1: Help and Recover 21-year old Andrei Ming, a Russian-Chinese man, recently deceased woke up in a weird place soon after fainting in his “uncle”’s arms. He still couldn’t stop coughing up blood, it hurt and everything hurt. ”Blegh!” He cried as more blood escaped his mouth. He scratched the ground. A Japanese man, Kouichi Yagami found the man, he had died in a road accident a week ago, he was 23. ”DIO cosplayer, Are you okay?!” He cried out. The cosplayer struggled to speak, his entire body still stung from the fatal poison, he is sure whatever was used on him liquified his insides and his head still hurt like hell. ”Oh dear, come on, I’ll get you to a coroner doctor.” He said. Andrei held his hand out to the man, who helped him up. ”I’ve seen these symptoms before, you were poisoned.” Kouichi said. He helped the man to walk. ”The last thing ate was Pocky, nineteen sticks, after 19, I feel sick, I frothed and vomited, I began to puke blood, die before hospital.” He said. Kouichi noticed the man had very poor English and sounded accented. ”I from Beijing, Half-Chinese, my mother Russian, my father Chinese.” Andrei said, blood still running down his mouth. ”Ah.” He said. ”Where you from?” Andrei asked Kouichi. ”I am from the Kyoto prefecture, I died in a road accident.” He said. Andrei grew up with typical Chinese education, this included being taken to the Anti-Japanese War Museum in Beijing, despite this, Andrei still loved manga and anime, with his mother telling him it was perfectly okay to balance a love for anime and learning about Japan’s atrocities in China at the same time. ”Ah, do not worry, I no hate Japanese, only government, my mom tell me off if me or Xiaomei bullied Japanese.” He said. “What’s your favorite anime?” He asked. Andrei managed to smile for the first time since he died and gestured at his outfit. ”Oh, sorry.” He said. “It is fine, I like Dragon Ball.” Andrei said. The two men walked to the coroner doctor and Kouichi talked to the receptionist. ”Excuse me, I found a man coughing up blood and I think he might of been poisoned.” He said, ”What’s your friend’s name?” She asked. ”I Andrei Ming.” He said. ”Okay, Andrei Ming, what is his birthday?” She asked. Andrei got up and spoke. ”December 6th 1997, Beijing, China, Mom Russian, Dad Chinese, had younger sister, May 20th 2002.” He said. The nurse got out a form for the Chinese-Russian man. Andrei could not read English very well, He was taught Russian at home and Chinese at school, ”So sorry, I cannot read English script, I only able read two scripts, Russian and Chinese.” He said” The nurse apologised and gave the man a Chinese language script. The man wrote his name, his birthdate, his deathdate, how he died and where he died, all in Simplified Chinese. “I done, Thank you nurse.” He said. ”You’re welcome.” She said to him. He turned to Kouichi. ”Thanks for taking me to office, It hurt a bit, I heard of poison back in China, it remind me of Dushuqiang or TETS, very deadly.” He said, ”You’re welcome, didn’t you say it tasted bitter aswell?” Kouichi asked. ”Yes, very bitter tasting, kind of almond, Pocky contain coffee powder, which usually bitter, so I did not know difference.” He said. “That’s a sign of cyanide poisoning, your killer probably added it for flavor.” He said. A perky woman with brown hair came in. ”Mr Andrei Ming, You can come in now!” She said. Andrei nodded at the woman and he gave a smile to Kouichi, then walked in. —————— The man sat down on the chair. ”Okay, Mister Ming, I’m going to take a look inside your mouth, I’m Angelina and I will be your coroner doctor.” She said, He nodded and opened his mouth. ”So, where were you born?” She asked. ”China, Beijing, you know sight of Mao tomb, there.” He said. She used metal objects, it almost felt like a dental visit. ”Okay, we got something.” She said to him, he nodded in indication. She was quite comforting, she spoke about her family before she died. ”You know, I was born in the UK, I died during the Blitz, I don’t hate the Germans, especially modern day Germans, Since you were born in China, do you hate the Japanese for what they did?” She asked. ”What they did back then?, yes, modern Japanese?, no, Japanese culture?, no, government?, yes, for denying Nanking?, Yes, I like anime, mom used to tell off for using anti-Japan language.” He said. She used a special device that could detect chemicals around the mouth, it felt like a feeding tube was inseted, it beeped rapidly. ”Okay we found something, we found Tetramethylenedisulfotetramine and cyanide.” She said, ”Dushuqiang.” He said. ”Dushu-what?” She asked, ”It a poison in China, when I was little, people use it for killing for jealously and rivalries, I remember in incident in Nanjing, up to 38 die, where did poisoner get it?” He said. Andrei sat still when he said it, he vividly remember being in Nanjing and his father forbidding him from going near any snackbars with his mom. ”Okay, I’m going to see if any part of your body hurts in any way, I am going to press on your stomach to see if the poison has destroyed anything.” Angelina said. She started on his stomach, Andrei almost gave a howl in pain. ”Hmm, okay, it’s painful, does your head hurt?” She asked. Then Andrei felt himself cough up blood again, it caused sharp pains in his chest. ”Both head, stomach and chest, I cough blood, very painful.” He said. After several tests were done, Angelina went outside to fetch Andrei’s stomach, intestines, lungs and liver were found to be damaged or liquified and would probably need time to recover. ”Your friend has died from a mixture of cyanide and TETS poisoning, he recognises the latter as a banned chemical in China known as Dushuqiang.” She said. ”Okay.” He said. ”I need one thing to do, Get the to the court of the Pocky poisoner.” He said. Both Angelina and Kouichi looked at him. ”I going to testify, I read he hate Japanese and Japanese anime in general, he also hate cosplayers, he probably caused Marvel cosplayers fall sick too.” He said. Chapter 2: Talking with Andrei Andrei, Angelina and Kouichi were in the monorail and spoke to eachother. ”Andrei, Is it okay if I ask you about your family?” Angelina asked. Andrei nodded. ”Uncle Adrian, mom’s brother, his son die in 2010 from suicide, he not speak Chinese language, I spoke Russian at home, resulted in lesser grasp with strangers, on the day I die, he wanted me to go to Moscow, A place I never been with him, he said “Khristina, you son has too much freedom”.” He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86